The legend of zelda : The NEW Generation
by johnys1
Summary: This is a story were i added one of my one character and as you will see afterwards it is after skyward sword.It may not exist in any way but Link has returned to hyrule via a strange time gete from the castle to save the world once again. You will also witness a good side of Dark Link an the master sword breaking as well as ganon's return and epic battles that await...
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of ZELDA: The New generation.

Υπάρχει ένας μύθος που επιβίωσε στους αιώνες λόγο της εκπλήρωσης του κάθε φορά, όπου ένα αγόρι πάντα εμφανιζόταν ντυμένο στα πράσινα και σταμάταγε το εξαπλωμένο κάθε φορά σκοτάδι φέρνοντας πάντα την ελπίδα του αύριο και το φως της ημέρας πίσω. Μετά από αιώνες αντιμετώπισης αυτού του σκοταδιού, και με νίκη κάθε φορά το σκοτάδι αυτό αποσύρθηκε σταματώντας τη προσπάθεια καταστροφής του κόσμου, ή τουλάχιστον περίμενε τη κατάλληλη ευκαιρία για να ξεκινήσει και πάλι.

Ο καιρός πέρασε και η σκοτεινή αυτή δύναμη δεν έκανε τη κίνηση της. Τώρα πια στη σύγχρονη εποχή ο κόσμος είχε αλλάξει και πολλά πράγματα του τότε κόσμου είχαν χαθεί. Οι απόγονοι των ηρώων σταμάτησαν να πιστεύουν στο ανασήκωμα της σκοτεινής ενέργειας και τη νόμιζαν για μια απλή ιστορία. Ωστόσο ο εκπρόσωπος της γενιάς των ηρώων στην εποχή αυτή σύντομα θα ανακάλυπτε πως όλο αυτό δεν μια απλή ιστορία όπως νόμιζε.

Λίγα χιλιόμετρα βορειοανατολικά ενός χωριού είχε εντοπιστεί μια περίεργη δραστηριότητα κοντά σε ένα ερειπωμένο κάστρο και μια εταιρία που ειδικευόταν στον αρχαίο πολιτισμό έστειλε δύο αρχαιολόγος του να ερευνήσουν το γεγονός.

Όταν οι αρχαιολόγοι έφτασαν αρχικά στο χωριό αντίκρισαν μια σχετικά παλαιά εποχή στη τεχνολογία και αφού συμφώνησαν να διανυκτερεύσουν εκεί ξεκίνησαν να περιπλανιούνται ψάχνοντας ένα ξενοδοχείο. Περνώντας λοιπόν από το μπακάλικο του χωριού παρατήρησαν έναν νεαρό καβάλα στο καφέ του άλογο με πλούσια μαλλιά να φεύγει και επειδή τους τράβηξε τη προσοχή αποφάσισαν να τον ακολουθήσουν.

Μετά από ένα δεκάλεπτο τρέξιμο ο νεαρός στάθμευσε έξω από ένα σπίτι το οποίο επέθεσαν ότι ήταν δικό του. Ύστερα από μία έντονη συζήτηση για το αν θα έπρεπε να του μιλήσουν ή όχι του χτύπησαν τη πόρτα. Ο νεαρός άνοιξε χωρίς δισταγμό και τους ρώτησε ποιοι ήταν και τι ήθελαν.

«Καλησπέρα σας» ξεκίνησε ο πρώτος αρχαιολόγος «Το όνομα μου είναι Σόουλ».

«Εμένα με λένε Ζelda» Είπε η νεαρή αρχαιολόγος δίπλα.

«Χάρηκα εγώ ονομάζομαι Λίνκ» ανταποκρίθηκε ο νεαρός.

Αφού οι δύο αρχαιολόγοι του κάνανε μερικές ερωτήσεις από τις οποίες ήταν εμφανές πως ο Λίνκ ήταν όχι μόνο ένας ταλαντούχος νεαρός αλλά γνώριζε την περιοχή άριστα του κάνανε την πρόταση να τους βοηθήσει στην έρευνά τους και παρ' όλο το χρηματικό ποσό που του πρόσφεραν αρνήθηκε, Ωστόσο όμως δεν δίστασε να τους πει ακριβώς τη διαδρομή για το κάστρο και τους προειδοποίησε και για τα τέρατα που είχαν εμφανιστεί στο δάσος. Οι ώρες πέρναγαν και για κάποιο λόγο που ούτε ο ίδιος γνώριζε ο Λίνκ ανησυχούσε, με τους φόβους του να επαληθεύονται από μια κραυγή που ήταν σίγουρος πως ήταν η Zelda. Αμέσως έτρεξε και πήδηξε στο άλογο του το οποίο έτρεχε σε διπλάσιο ρυθμό από ότι συνήθως με αποτέλεσμα ο Λίνκ να κοντέψει να χάσει το ξίφος του και τα περισσότερα βέλη της φαρέτρας. Καθώς ο Λίνκ έμπαινε στο δάσος το σπαθί στη πλάτη του έλαμψε και μια ακτίνα φωτός εμφανίστηκε που τον οδήγησε στη τοποθεσία της Zelda και του Σόουλ με το μόνο πρόβλημα ότι εκείνος ήταν στη άκρη ενός γκρεμού ενώ οι άλλοι σπρώχνονταν στην άκρη ενός άλλου. Από τη μεριά των άλλων δύο τα πράγματα δεν ήταν τόσο καλά επίσης, ένας τεράστιος χοίρος τους απειλούσε και ακριβώς από πίσω τους υπήρχε ένας γκρεμός είκοσι μέτρων.

Ο Λίνκ έψαχνε απελπισμένα έναν τρόπο να φτάσει έστω και δύο μέτρα πιο κοντά χωρίς όμως αποτέλεσμα, ώσπου ένα περίεργο συναίσθημα τον κυρίευσε το με το οποίο ήξερε πλέον τι ακριβώς έπρεπε να κάνει. Έτσι λοιπόν ο Λίνκ κατέβηκε από το άλογο έτρεξε προς την αιχμή του γκρεμού και αφού πήδησε σφύριξε με όλη του την δύναμη χωρίς να γίνει κάτι και εκεί που είχε αρχίσει να μετανιώνει αυτή του την πράξη ένα σκούρο κόκκινο σε χρώμα τεράστιο σύμφωνα με τις αναλογίες γεράκι έκανε αισθητή την παρουσία του σώζοντας τον. Στον αέρα πια ο Λίνκ οδήγησε το γεράκι προς την Zelda και τον Σόουλ, ετοιμάζοντας ταυτόχρονα το τόξο του για την επίθεση όταν όμως έπιασε το πρώτο βέλος αντιλήφθηκε πως όλα τα άλλα εκτός από αυτό είχαν πέσει στο κενό και είχε μόνο μία βολή. Πλησιάζοντας με τρομερό ρυθμό ο Λίνκ συγκεντρώθηκε όσο μπορούσε στη βολή και μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα εξαπέλυσε το βέλος το οποίο καρφώθηκε ακριβώς στο μάτι του χοίρου το οποίο ήταν το μόνο αδύναμο σημείο που μπορούσε να διακρίνει μέσα από την πανοπλία που ήταν εξοπλισμένος ο χοίρος. Ύστερα από το χτύπημα ο χοίρος σηκώθηκε στα δύο πισινά πόδια και εξαπέλυσε μία τρομερή κραυγή που θα μπορούσε να σπάσει οποιοδήποτε τζάμι, καθώς όμως συνέβαινε αυτό το γεράκι του Λίνκ χτύπησε το χοίρο αναποδογυρίζοντάς τον και αφού ξέφυγε στον αέρα ο Λίνκ εγκατέλειψε την πλάτη του γερακιού και εκπληκτική δεξιότητα προσγειώθηκε στη κοιλιά του χοίρο την οποία κάρφωσε με το σπαθί του καθώς τώρα ο χοίρος άρχισε να διαμελίζετε και να εξαφανίζετε στον αέρα.

Μετά από την επιτυχημένη πλέον προσπάθεια του Λίνκ να διασώσει τους δύο φίλους του γύρισε και τους αντίκρισε λέγοντάς τους πως αν τους άφηνε μόνους θα τους κατασπάραζαν τα τέρατα στο λεπτό και πως σκέφτηκε την πρόταση και τη δέχεται, ύστερα πήρε φόρα και πήδησε από την άκρη του γκρεμού και φώναξε το γεράκι του το οποίο δεν άργησε ούτε λεπτό να αντεπεξέλθει στο κάλεσμα του αφέντη του και αφού προσγειώθηκε με επιτυχία στη πλάτη του γύρισε και στους άλλους πηδήξουν στη πλάτη του γερακιού τονίζοντας πως έτσι θα φθάνανε πιο γρήγορα στον προορισμό τους. Χωρίς να τον αμφισβητήσουν ούτε για μια στιγμή ανέβηκαν στο γεράκι και ξεκίνησαν για το κάστρο.

Αφού διανυκτέρευσαν δίπλα από το κάστρο το επόμενο πρωί μπήκαν μέσα. Περνώντας την κεντρική πύλη οι τρεις τους ένιωσαν κάπως περίεργα στην αρχή αλλά το αγνόησαν και συνέχισαν το δρόμο τους. Εισερχόμενοι όμως στο κεντρικό δωμάτιο και λίγα μέτρα πριν από την αίθουσα του θρόνου το πάτωμα έλαμψε και υποχώρησε αφήνοντας στους ήρωες κανέναν τρόπο διαφυγής και στο έλεος της πτώσης τους. Καθώς όμως έπεφταν χωρίστηκαν σε τρεις διαφορετικές διαδρομές. Στη πρώτη διαδρομή ο Σόουλ όπως και οι άλλοι δύο δεν έπεσε στο πάτωμα του δωματίου που βρέθηκε αλλά αντιθέτως αιωρούνταν από πάνω του. Προσπαθώντας να κατανοήσει τη συνέβαινε ο τοίχος εμπρός του έλαμπε με ένα κόκκινο χρώμα και ένα περίεργο σημάδι εμφανίστηκε καθώς μια βαριά φωνή του είπε πως είχε εκλεχθεί από τους θεούς για να κουβαλήσει το ένα τρίτο της θεϊκής ενέργειας που προστάτευε τον κόσμο και αυτό ήταν το κομμάτι της Δύναμης. Παράλληλα στα άλλα δύο δωμάτια του Λίνκ το φως ήταν πράσινο και μία γυναικεία φωνή του είπε πως ήταν ο εκλεκτός των θεών που θα έσωζε όπως και οι πρόγονοι του πριν από αυτόν τον κόσμο κουβαλώντας το κομμάτι του Κουράγιου, ενώ στη Zelda το φως ήταν γαλάζιο και μια γυναικεία φωνή της είπε πως θα βοήθαγε τον νεαρό ήρωα να σταματήσει το σκοτάδι κουβαλώντας το κομμάτι της Σοφίας. Μόλις οι φωνές τους ενημέρωσαν για την μοίρα τους και αυτοί την αποδέχτηκαν με τιμή, το πάτωμα χάθηκε πάλι από κάτω τους και η δύναμη που τους κρατούσε στον αέρα εξασθένησε αφήνοντας τους να πέσουν πάλι στο κενό και επιτρέποντάς τους να αντικρίσουν για άλλη μία φορά ο ένας τον άλλον μαζί με τις αλλαγές που έπαιρναν μέρος πάνω τους.


	2. Chapter 2

Όταν ο Λίνκ ξύπνησε είχε πέσει δίπλα από ένα κρεβάτι και αφού προσπαθούσε να καταλάβει που βρισκότανε παρατήρησε ένα τεράστιο μπλε γεράκι που τον κοίταζε από το παράθυρο. Μετά την ανταλλαγή βλεμμάτων το γεράκι του έφτυσε στο πρόσωπο ένα γράμμα και έφυγε. Ο Λίνκ λίγο ενοχλημένος από τη συμπεριφορά του πουλιού σηκώθηκε και άνοιξε το γράμμα. Το γράμμα έλεγε «Υπναρά συνάντησε μας στο άγαλμα της θεάς, Zelda». Ο Λίνκ συλλογίστηκε για λίγο που ήταν αυτό το άγαλμα και ξαφνικά ένιωσε το ίδιο συναίσθημα όπως τότε με το γεράκι και κατάλαβε τι ακριβώς έπρεπε να κάνει. Βγαίνοντας από το δωμάτιο του είδε και άλλα παιδιά στο ίδιο κτήριο και μια ταμπέλα που έλεγε «σχολή καβαλάρηδων», αγνοώντας όμως αυτό το φαινόμενο συνέχισε το δρόμο του προς το άγαλμα. Σκαρφαλώνοντας λοιπόν έναν τοίχο που του έκοβε το δρόμο και ανεβαίνοντας καμιά εικοσαριά σκαλοπάτια έφτασε στον προορισμό του όπου τον περίμενε η Zelda και ο Σόουλ μαζί με μια άγνωστη γυναίκα.

«Καιρός ήταν να εμφανιστείς» του είπε μουτρωμένη η Zelda.

«Όντως, πως μπορείς και κοιμάσαι τόσο πολύ?» του είπε ο Σόουλ.

«Σιγά μωρέ τώρα, πως κάνεις έτσι…Θα με συστήσετε στη κυρία αν και μου φαίνεται γνωστή» ανταποκρίθηκε ο Λίνκ.

«Είμαι η Φαρόρ θεά του κουράγιου… θα έπρεπε να με θυμάσαι εκλεκτέ» απάντησε η κυρία.

Ο Λίνκ γέλασε λίγο και ύστερα ρώτησε γιατί τους μάζεψε εκεί και τι είναι αυτό το μέρος, την οποία απάντηση έδωσε η Φαρόρ μαζί με εξηγήσεις για την αποστολή τους που θα ξεκίναγε σε λίγες μέρες όταν το θεϊκό σπαθί θα είχε ανακτήσει τις δυνάμεις του.

«Σκάιλοφτ ε?...Δεν φαίνεται και τόσο άσχημο» τόνισε ο Λίνκ και συμφωνήσανε οι άλλοι δύο.

Τις επόμενες μέρες οι τρεις τους κάνανε βόλτες στα με τα γεράκια τους και εξερευνούσαν το Σκάιλοφτ μόνο και μόνο για να καταλάβουν πόσο πολύ μοιάζουν ο δικός τους κόσμος και αυτός. Μία μέρα πριν την εκκίνηση της αποστολής οι τρεις τους είχαν βρει ένα κομμάτι του Σκάιλοφτ όπου ο τρόπος με τον οποίο συνδέονταν οι καταρράκτες το έκανε να μοιάζει με νερό τσουλήθρες. Επίσης εδώ αξίζει να πούμε πως το Σκάιλοφτ είναι διάσπαρτα νησιά στον αέρα. Ενώ λοιπόν οι τρεις τους είχαν πάρει θέση στην αφετηρία αυτής της νερό τσουλήθρας με τη σειρά Σόουλ, Λίνκ, Zelda, ο Σόουλ δίσταζε να πηδήξει ενώ ο Λίνκ είχε κάτσει στο τέλος του σημείου και τεντωνόταν. Όταν η Zelda ρώτησε τον Λίνκ τι έκανε ο Λίνκ άρχισε να τρέχει με όλη του τη δύναμη προς τον Σόουλ ο οποίος χωρίς να προλάβει να αντιδράσει παρά μόνο να γυρίσει και να αντικρίσει τον Λίνκ καθώς τον κλώτσησε στον καταρράχτη και ακολούθως τραβώντας και τη Zelda τον μιμήθηκαν.

Την νύχτα εκείνη ο Λίνκ δεν μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί από το άγχος της αποστολής μιας και εκείνος έπαιζε το σημαντικότερο ρόλο και έτσι είπε να κάνει μια βόλτα γύρω από το χωριό για να χαλαρώσει στο δροσερό αεράκι, καθώς όμως αποχωρούσε από την ακαδημία είδε ότι και Zelda ήταν ξύπνια και έτσι κάνανε οι δύο τους βόλτες καβάλα στα γεράκια τους που από ότι φαίνεται δεν μπορούσαν να κοιμηθούν επίσης. Παρόλο που η νύχτα ήταν ωραία και οι τέσσερεις τους απολάμβαναν τη βόλτα μία ανατριχιαστική αύρα πέρασε δίπλα τους κάνοντας το γεράκι της Zelda να λιποθυμήσει και να πάρει μαζί του στη πτώση και εκείνη. Ο Λίνκ πήδηξε χωρίς να σκεφτεί τις συνέπειες της δράσης του αυτής και εκεί που ήταν έτοιμος να την πιάσει μια σκιά τον γράπωσε από τη μέση και τον πέταξε πίσω στο Σκάιλοφτ.

Το επόμενο πρωί όταν ξύπνησε ήλπιζε όλα να ήταν απλώς και μόνο ένα όνειρο αλλά δυστυχώς έκανε λάθος. Έτρεξε κατευθείαν να πηδήξει από κάτω για να πάει να τη σώσει αν ήταν ακόμα ζωντανή φυσικά αλλά τη δράση του σταμάτησε η όψη του των μαύρων σύννεφων από κάτω. Ύστερα θυμήθηκε το σπαθί και έτρεξε κατευθείαν στο ναό του φωτός όπου ήταν να συναντηθούν με τη θεά. Όταν έφτασε εκεί η πόρτα για τη αίθουσα ήταν ανοιχτή και φως έπεφτε πάνω στο σπαθί, ενώ αριστερά και δεξιά τον περίμεναν ο Σόουλ και η Φαρόρ. Ο Λίνκ τράβηξε το ξίφος και όλος ο ναός έλαμψε καθώς τα πνεύματα των προγόνων του εμφανίστηκαν και εισήλθαν στο σπαθί την ίδια στιγμή που τα ρούχα του Λίνκ εξαφανίστηκαν και επανασχεδιάστηκαν ακριβώς όπως των προγόνων, με μια δέσμη φωτός δημιουργήθηκε ανάμεσα στο σπαθί και το κέντρο του ναού στο οποίο εμφανίστηκε ένας γέρος που ισχυριζόταν πως είναι ο ιερέας του φωτός και πως η φίλη του που χάθηκε στο κενό ήταν ζωντανή χάρη την τελευταία ιέρεια που δεν είχε φυλακιστεί από την σκοτεινή δύναμη του Γκάνον και εφόσον είχε πλέον τελειώσει τη διάλεξη έδωσε στον Λίνκ το φυλακτό του φωτός και μετά την εξήγηση της δύναμης άνοιξε μια τρύπα στα μαύρα σύννεφα η οποία θα του επέτρεπε να ταξιδέψει στο σημείο εκείνο και να ξεκινήσει την αναζήτηση του για την Zelda. Μόλις ο γέρος έπαψε να μιλάει ο Λίνκ έσπευσε προς την τρύπα λόγω όμως του ότι έπεφτε λίγο μακριά για εκείνον χρησιμοποίησε το γεράκι του μέχρι να φτάσει εκεί και μετά πήδηξε στη τρύπα.

Στο μεταξύ η Zelda βρισκόταν σε μια κάμαρα με μια γυναίκα δίπλα τραυματισμένη λίγο στον αριστερό ώμο αλλά έστεκε γερά στα πόδια της. Αφού την ευχαρίστησε που της έσωσε τη ζωή τη ρώτησε ποια ήταν. Η γυναίκα γύρισε και της είπε «Σε αυτόν εδώ τον κόσμο οι αναμνήσεις των προγόνων σας πρέπει να υπάρχουν μέσα σας και θες να μου πεις μικρή μου πριγκίπισσα πως δεν με θυμάσαι?». Με αυτά τα λόγια και με το πρόσωπό της τώρα να την κοιτάει η Zelda θυμήθηκε αμέσως την Ίμπα τη προσωπική της σωματοφύλακα ή τουλάχιστον της τότε Zelda και αφού ενημερώθηκε για το τι συνέβαινε καθώς και την παράξενη αναγέννηση του Γκάνον μαζί με τις εξελιγμένες του ικανότητες και τη φυλάκιση όλων των άλλων ιερέων η Zelda αποφάσισε να μείνει με εκείνη έστω και για λίγο.

Από την άλλη ο Σόουλ δανείστηκε ή καλύτερα έκλεψε ένα ξίφος από την ακαδημία και ακολούθησε τον Λίνκ στην αναζήτηση του, ενώ η Φαρόρ γύρισε στην ιερή αίθουσα όπου την περίμενε ο Ντιν και η Ναρόου. «Πιστεύεις πως θα τα καταφέρει?»ρωτήσανε με μία φωνή και οι δύο. «Δεν ξέρω το σπαθί συμπεριφέρθηκε περίεργα όταν το άγγιξε λες και θα τον αφήσει από στιγμή σε στιγμή» απάντησε η Φαρόρ. «Ας ελπίσουμε πως δεν θα γίνει κάτι τέτοιο» ανταποκρίθηκε η Ναρόου.


End file.
